Office Furnishings
by patricia51
Summary: Lena arrives at her office to find a new massive desk in her office. It's beautiful. Is it a thoughtful and expensive gift or is there an ulterior motive involved? Perhaps it's both. Kara/Lena SuperCorp femslash..


Office Furnishings by patricia51

(Lena arrives at her office to find a new massive desk in her office. It's beautiful. Is it a thoughtful and expensive gift or is there an ulterior motive involved? Perhaps it's both. Kara/Lena SuperCorp femslash. A little kinky.)

"Good morning Ms. Luthor," chirped Lena's bright-eyed and sweet little executive assistant, handing her a cup of coffee. The CatCo CEO knew that the coffee would be freshly brewed, black and exactly at the temperature she preferred it.

Lena liked her assistant. She had been pleased on her first day to find that the young woman had taken the time to contact her assistant at L-Corp to find out how she liked her coffee. She approved of initiative in the people who worked for her. Recently she had inquired how she arranged to have the coffee ready so perfectly.

"It's easy. The reception desk calls me as soon as you come through the door. I have everything all set up so all I have to do is start the machine when you get on the elevator. And on the occasions you fly in the pilot of course announces when he's about to land and I start it when I see the helicopter approaching."

This morning the young woman had a strange comment after the usual morning greetings

"Your new desk arrived last night. Gosh it's beautiful."

Lena had no idea what she was talking about. In her world though she had learned early on not to admit when she wasn't fully aware of a situation. She preferred to have it assumed she was in control all the time. So she simply smiled and nodded her head as they entered her office. When she saw the desk she took the discovery in stride.

Up till now she had used a plain functional desk. Desks were tools and she saw no reason to have fancy ones. But this was indeed lovely. For furniture anyway. All dark polished wood it seemed to stretch for an acre or more. She took it in as her assistant covered the morning's activities and then withdrew. She walked around to the back, pulling her chair out and dropping into its comfort. Unlike the previous desk she had gone for the very best in a deeply padded executive chair. Although she preferred to be up and around there just was too much for her to do sitting here not to have the most comfortable chair money could buy.

She sipped her coffee and studied the desk top. Everything was in easy reach on either hand; her phone, desk computer and notepad. That left a wide space in the middle. A sudden thought struck her. There was lots of room indeed. Room for a certain blonde reporter who doubled as a super heroine to be stretched out on the table without disturbing anything more than her name plate at the other side. And room for her on top of that blonde.

The mental picture of that made her smile and shiver slightly at the same time. She crossed her legs and squeezed her thighs together just for a moment. Then it was time to get to work. She sipped her coffee and set it down on the coaster already waiting for it. Then she dove into the pile of papers in her in-box.

She was so engrossed in her reading that at first she didn't hear it. Then she did. She set her papers down and looked around. Had someone just whispered her name? Taking in the whole officer she shrugged. The windows were closed, including the glass door to the balcony from which Kara had whisked her away only a few nights ago. There weren't exactly any places to hide in the room. She must have imagined it.

"Lena Luthor."

Okay this time she definitely heard it. Lena looked around again. She might have been worried but she was pretty sure that she recognized that voice.

"Lena Luthor. You're mine!"

Then she did jump. Not because of the words that definitely were being whispered to her by Kara Danvers; ace reporter, super powered heroine and her girl friend. No she jumped because, so lightly that had her senses not been already heightened by the whispers she might have thought she was imagining, fingers were touching her legs. More than touching, they were gliding up and down the calf of the leg planted on the floor. And wasn't there the sensation of warm breath being lightly blown on to her other ankles?

The breath turned to kisses. Kisses that danced from her ankle up along the curve of her calf and then back again. In the meantime one hand abandoned her other leg only to return elsewhere as Lena felt her pump being slipped off the foot on the air. Kara's lips reached the CEO's ankle and continued down.

Sometimes Lena went bare-legged and sometimes she wore pantyhose. Today was one of the days when she was feeling somewhat naughty, probably because of the encounter between her and Kara on the elevator here the day before, and she had wore thigh high stockings hooked to a black lace garter belt along with a matching bra and panties. And those panties were becoming damp already as Kara's tongue glided along the bottom of her foot.

Lena squirmed as her hidden lover kissed each of her toes in turn before running her tongue over them. The CEO felt her toes curl as Kara's lips slipped over them and she sucked them into her mouth.

"Kara," Lena moaned. She had never felt anything like this. The other girl's hands were busy as well, running her curled fingers up and down Lena's nylon covered legs almost to the top of her stockings. Then Kara released her foot from her mouth. Lena shivered as the cool air rushing over her soaking wet toes and foot.

Then Kara was lifting that leg and planting it down, then urging the other one up. Lena realized quickly what Kara wanted and recrossed her legs. Her other pump was plucked off and that foot treated to even more kisses and long licks before Kara swallowed what seemed like the front third of Lena's foot. The increasingly turned on CEO wiggled her toes as the other girl sucked on them.

The still hidden girl had just set both of Lena's feet on floor, spaced so her legs were widely parted and caressing them both with the palms of her hands when the office door opened and Lena's assistant poked her head in.

"Ms. Luthor I m sorry to barge in but I've been buzzing you and you haven't answered. Mister Olsen is here for your morning meeting. May I..."

"Of course, send him in," Lena tried to sound composed but knew that her voice was shaking. And why not? Her body certainly was. "Behave," whispered fiercely to the girl under the desk.

"Oh I will." The soft reply should have reassured Lena but the near purring mischief in Kara's voice did anything but that. But she did seem to settle down although she rested her hands on Lena's knees.

"Good morning Lena," the tall handsome editor greeted her.

"Good morning James."

The two of them had walked warily around each other, particularly when Lena first announced her intention of being a hands-on owner at CatCo. Mutual respect had grown between them as they each realized the other was as determined as the other to make CatCo a success. Maybe they would never be best buds but they had become friends. The now usual morning meeting was a sign of that.

James settled into a chair by the side of the desk, commenting on how nice it looked if a bit over-powering. She simply replied that it had been a present. They got down to business.

It wasn't as though the presence of Kara under the desk had slipped her mind but at first she was able to concentrate on what James was telling her. She was listening closely as he summarized the recent increase in travel expenses when she suddenly started.

"Lena are you alright?"

"A bit of a leg cramp is all." She tried to settle down.

The thing was while her leg, legs actually, was involved a cramp had nothing to do with her involuntary jump. Kara's hands and started to move. They had slipped off her knees and now were making their way slowly up and down the back of Lena's calves. Meanwhile a soft kiss had been placed on the inside of her right thigh just above the knee, followed by a similar one on the same spot on the left leg.

The sound of James' voice was becoming harder to focus on. Indeed it seemed to be fading away as though the speaker was withdrawing from her and withdrawing quite rapidly. Since James had not actually moved Lena knew her mind, and body, were focusing on what was going underneath her desk rather than on top of it. She struggled to concentrate.

In vain. For now Kara's hands were massaging the back of her thighs while the kisses were becoming more determined as well as moving relentlessly up the inside of her thighs. They paused as the other girl's lips reached the top of her girlfriend's stockings. Any relief though was short-lived as Kara began to lick there, dragging her tongue on the flowery nylon tops and the smoothness of the bare thighs above them.

Lena summoned her strength. After all, she was a Luthor. But she was quite sure that Lex never had to keep his attention elsewhere while something like this was being done to him. Maybe it should have been. He probably would have been a lot happier with life.

Somehow she managed to understand that James had finished speaking and was looking at her with a somewhat worried expression.

"Lena are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The second word came out in a rising pitched voice as someone had reached the juncture of her legs and was lightly nibbling her panties. Lena also realized that she had been sliding down in her chair bit by bit, obviously to give Kara better access. She didn't pull herself back up but she did manage to rally for a minute.

"James, thank you. I know I haven't been paying attention as much as I should be. I do have something on my mind right now that's bothering me," right between my legs, she added mentally. "I apologize. Would you leave me the summary sheets and give me a little time to myself?"

"Of course Lena. I hope you feel more yourself quickly." James deposited the asked for papers on the corner of the desk and left, carefully closing the door behind him.

The instant the latch clicked Lena glared down as her still invisible girlfriend.

"I thought you said you were going to behave!"

"I did and I am," Kara's muffled voice said piously. "After all. Badly is a behavior."

Any other comments Lena wanted to make were forgotten as Kara's hands slid all the way under her body to cup her ass. A quick pull of her teeth and Kara had Lena's sodden black panties out of the way and had driven her tongue inside the CEO. Lena flailed in her chair as Kara proceeded to devour her, dragging her flattened tongue up and down her open slit and then pouncing like a tigress on her clit. Lena locked her hands on the arm rests of the chair. She draped her legs over Kara's shoulders and lock her ankles behind the other girl's back and squeezed her thighs together.

"Hope Kryptonians can breathe through their ears," she gasped.

Apparently Kara could breathe just fine for her assualt on Lena never slowed. The CatCo CEO was glad her office was sound proof for she cried out loud as she peaked and then yelled even louder as a second orgasm threatened to make her body explode.

When she came back to reality Kara had slipped out from under the desk and was holding her. Her eyes sparkling the Kryptonian giggled.

"Now we're even for yesterday."

"You." Lena found herself speechless. She touched Kara's face gently with her palm and then kissed her.

They remained together for a few minutes before Lena's curiosity go the better of her.

"How in the world did you manage to arrange all this in just one night? How did you get this huge desk up into my office?"

Kara gave a little "cat who swallowed the canary" grin.

"I'm Supergirl."

(The End)


End file.
